Happy Birthday Marimo
by Rose Mistress
Summary: Nobody realized that today was Zoro's birthday. He didn't really point it out because they had bigger problems on their minds right now. But one apparently did and had a surprise waiting for him back on the ship. Happy belated birthday, Zoro.


Summary: Nobody realized that today was Zoro's birthday. He didn't really point it out because they had bigger problems on their minds right now. But one apparently did and had a surprise waiting for him back on the ship.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or the image that spawned this idea. The image belongs to vejiita4eva on DA.

0

Happy Birthday Marimo

0

They were on Skypiea and finally regrouped after being separated. The idea of gold and riches from the golden city of Shandora made them all eager to continue on their journey through Upper Yard. Of course, no one ever noticed that a certain swordsman was sitting far from where their little party with the tamed cloud wolves. He was content right where he was with his bottle of booze and ignoring the rest of the crew as they enjoyed themselves. He took a glance over, realizing the idiot cook wasn't there doting on the precious ladies like usual. _'Hn, wonder where he ran off to...'_ he thought to himself but only took another swig from his bottle and relaxed again the trunk of the large tree whose overgrown root he was sitting on. It was long before someone came over to him and he looked down, seeing it was Chopper.

"Hey, Chopper. Something you need?" he asked.

"No, but Sanji told me to tell you around this time to meet him back on the Merry. I don't know why but that's what he told me." The little reindeer answered. He shrugged and moved to hop off from his perch. "Probably to make me do dishes or something mundane like he always has me doing." he murmured, finishing the last of the bottle and went to find a vine to swing back over the lethal lake of sky sharks. With his ritualistic call as he swung, he landed on the sacrificial platform and looked up to the Merry. He was still contemplating why he'd even bother. He hated the cook sometimes but he couldn't say he hated him completely.

Unbeknown to the rest of the crew and even the cook himself, he did actually love the loudmouthed, chivalric man but hid it well under taunts, jeers and the periodical fights the two had. But he knew there was little to no point of telling man when he would only be rejected and probably beaten fiercely even more than usual by the irate cook. So he kept the feelings bottled to himself and didn't dare show any hint of it to anyone. "Well its either listen to him or get my ear chewed out later." he mumbled before heading inside. He saw the galley door open and guessed as much that's where he was supposed to be going. So with another shrug, he entered the galley and looked around the darkened room. He could see something sitting on the table and turned on the lights, revealing a full chocolate cake sitting there, 'Happy Birthday Zoro' written on it. He blinked before looking around for the cook.

"Oi, cook! Where the hell are you?!" he called.

He didn't get a response and he sighed as he decided to just enjoy the gift just being there instead of questioning it. Taking a knife and a plate from the cabinet and drawer, he went over and cut himself a piece before taking a seat at the table. "Guess this is happy birthday to me." he murmured before he started eating. But eventually, it all clicked and he paused his next bite. "Wait a minute...why the hell would that ero cook make me something for my birthday? And for that matter, how the hell did he find out?" he questioned to himself.

"I asked the captain." A voice replied and he jumped before looking over to where Sanji was standing. The cook wore a simple robe, tied closed, a cigarette hanging from his lips as he looked to him. "So how is it, marimo?" he questioned as he walked over to him. "Why did you make this for me?" the swordsman questioned as he watched him. "Because I wanted to. Is that so bad for once?"

"With the way we fight, I'm surprised you even bother asking about it. What's your game?"

"No game." Sanji answered as he sat upon the table. "Just a gift that I thought you would like but maybe it's not working as well as I thought." he continued. He moved his hands to untie the robe and removed it and Zoro's eyes widened. Written in melted chocolate on the cook's thigh was a simple message saying:

_**For Zoro**_

"Why? You usually don't do this shit for me, even if it was my birthday."

"I know but today is different. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I can tell how you feel for me. You try to hide it but I see those secretive glances you give to me when you think I'm not looking. You aren't very subtle you know." he said with a chuckle. Zoro actually flushed a little before looking down. "You weren't supposed to find out. You seemed perfectly fine catering to the girls so what's the point of revealing my feelings to you and probably have them blown right back into my face as an insult." Zoro murmured. Sanji only chuckled softly as he moved closer to the swordsman, discarding the cigarette into the ashtray that was conveniently sitting on the table.

"My silly shitty swordsman, try asking once in a while. You'll be surprised of what you learn." he said before leaning in to kiss him softly. Zoro blinked for a moment, stunned by the cook's words before deciding not to tempt fate and returned the kiss. He guessed it was just for his birthday and the cook was being nice. Oh how wrong he was the next morning. They finished most of the cake together and indulged themselves in heavy petting, eventually falling asleep after their final climaxes. The next morning, Zoro woke up and expected the cook to be gone, already up and doting on his lovely ladies like always before they continued on into the depths of Upper Yard. He turned over and nearly yelped when he still saw the cook there, sleeping.

_'What is he still doing here?'_ he wondered to himself before moving his arm away from Sanji and went to slip out of the hammock without waking up the other. But before he could get himself dressed and out of the room, he heard shifting on the bed and froze as he waited for any sound from the cook.

"Hey, where you think you're going?" the cook asked as he sat up from the bed.

"Going to train." he replied as he went to move to the door. "Shouldn't you be getting ready with bentos and stuff for the ladies?" he questioned.

"Yeah..." Sanji replied softly as he moved off the bed, blanket draped around him as he moved over to the swordsman and grasped his wrist. "But I was hoping to sleep in a little more with you as my heater. Never knew you to be so warm." he said, smiling softly. Zoro was one again stunned by the cook's words as he turned to look to him. "But...I thought that you were only being nice and loving to me just for my birthday and then by now, you would be gone and being your same ero-self for the ladies like always." he said before looking down. "I thought that last night was just nothing but my gift of having you just this once and never again..."

Sanji huffed as he listened to him before moving to turn the swordsman around, pressing him up against the door before pressing his chest against the other, arms braced beside his head. "Were you really thinking that the entire time?" he questioned and Zoro nodded. The cook tsked before leaning in to kiss him softly. "Even I wouldn't stoop so low as to lie about how I feel. Sure, doting on the ladies will forever be part of my chivalrous ways but after last night and still being here with you in the morning instead of leaving you with a cold bed should be proof enough that I damn well love you just like you do me, even though you suck at hiding your feelings." he stated as he pulled back, smiling once more.

Zoro eventually cracked a smile and nodded before stealing another kiss from his new-found lover and was eventually escorted back to the bed for some more sleep with the cook before they were both woken up by Luffy yelling across the lake to the altar for more food. Bentos were made and breakfast served before they all left out to head into the depths of Upper Yard and the moment Zoro parked it to eat, after being separated from the others thanks to a huge snake out to devour them, he smiled as he looked to the delicate meal of his favorite food prepared just for him. Seeing that alone showed that there was no doubt that the cook loved him just like he stated.

"Maybe I was just a little paranoid of expecting less of him when feelings were involved." he murmured before valiantly eating his meal, the last thing he wanted to do is sharing it with the abnormally huge South Bird that decided to follow him the entirety of his trip.

0

Zypher: 'nother attempt with a semi decent story. This time the attempt being with a one-shot ficlet for Zoro's b-day. Of course I'm about -checks calendar- five days late but four of those days were taken over with limited connectivity at a hotel for AnimeUSA this past weekend -makes note to stay at a hotel with complimentary wifi next time- Anywho, we'll see how this ends up and if you like it, I'll be happy to know that much. Now, back on track with Heart of the Kitsune. People might be on the verge of killing me if I don't take care of things in the near future with that fic. -chuckles and runs off- See you later and happy belated birthday to you, Zoro.


End file.
